


Entertain Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P, Threesome, blowjob, face riding, g!p Nanaba, g!p Ymir, handjob, intercourse, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: In an attempt to bring her two pining friends together, Sasha comes up with a plan. Ymir should attend Historia's birthday party as "entertainment". Of course Ymir gets Nanaba to join her. Little do they realize that the joke will evolve into a mind blowing threesome that'll leave them sore for days.





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> I barely survived writing this fic, so my prayers go to those brave enough to read this. It's pure, utter filth. 
> 
> For Muddkippz.

“Is this even the right place?” Ymir asked, shifting into first gear and pulling slowly into an open parking spot. She and Nanaba both leaned forward, squinting.

“ _You have reached your destination_ ,” their GPS chirped happily.

“Seems so,” Nanaba agreed. “Why are we here again?”

As they climbed out of the car, Ymir eyed the cafe sign that read ‘Jingles’ and answered Nanaba with a tone of mild concern. “Sash’ wants to see me.”

Nanaba joined her on the sidewalk. “Okay, so why am _I_ here?”

Ymir opened the door and ushered Nanaba in ahead of her. “We’re like a matching pair,” Ymir answered, grinning, “so we go everywhere together. Also I don’t trust Sasha so you’re my emotional support animal.”

Nanaba didn’t even respond to the insult (much to Ymir’s disappointment) and instead glanced around the cafe. Unlike its strange name, it looked pretty standard. There were tables and chairs, a counter where people ordered drinks and pastries, and right at the back was Sasha waving wildly and flapping her mouth like a dying fish.

Ymir sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and then followed Nanaba to their favourite friend. “Okay, calm down you fucking walnut,” Ymir told her the moment they were in earshot.

Sasha dropped her arms and sat back down in her seat. “I just wanted to make sure you saw me,” she explained.

Ymir snorted. “Have you seen us? We’re tall.”

“Stop being such a butt,” Nanaba grumbled. She still pulled Ymir’s seat out for her, to which Ymir sent her an air kiss in response. Sasha stared between them, an eyebrow lifted.

“Why is Nanaba here?” Sasha asked. “Not that I don’t think you’re absolutely wonderful to have around,” she hurried.

Nanaba laughed. “Ymir dragged me along. I had no choice.”

Ymir flicked a crumb off the table. “Your message was overly excited, and I don’t trust you when you’re like that. You usually have some weird plan in mind. I need someone with good impulse control to say no for me.”

Sasha laughed in pure emotion. “Oh, I have a plan alright.”

“I’m going to get a coffee,” Nanaba interjected quickly before Sasha could launch into her long winded explanation, as they could see she was about to. “Want anything, ‘Mir?”

Ymir shook her head and then Nanaba sauntered over to the counter. She immediately started to flirt with the cute girl at the register. Ymir shook her head in exasperation. Sasha cleared her throat, so Ymir turned forward and gave Sasha her full attention.

“Alright, Tato, spill.”

Sasha inhaled deeply. “Alright, so tomorrow is Historia’s birthday, right? Well, I thought it would be really hilarious and smart of us if you came to the party as entertainment. I mean, I’m pretty sure Historia has a thing for you and like, none of her campus friends know who you are so they’d all totally enjoy it and just imagine how mortified Historia will be.” Sasha ended with a resounding slap against the counter. “What do you think?”

Ymir propped her chin on her hand. “Well,” she started, genuinely thinking over it. “Firstly, there’s no way she has a thing for me. Secondly, what the fuck do you mean by entertainment? Do you want me to be the stripper?”

“Hells yeah.”

“And you genuinely think this would be a good idea merely based on how humorous it will be, and not at all because you’re too poor to hire an actual stripper?”

Sasha looked down and started fiddling with a straw wrapper. “Um, no to that last bit. So, yeah, I guess.”

Nanaba re-joined them with a steaming cup of coffee. On the plastic cup was a number scrawled with several hearts and a smiley face. Ymir narrowed her eyes and Nanaba shrugged.

“What? I’m gay.”

Sighing. Ymir levelled Sasha with a serious look. “I will only do it if I can bring a buddy.”

Sasha clasped her hands together and nodded, her face suddenly overly serious. “Whatever you need to feel comfortable, Freckles.”

“What did I miss?” Nanaba asked.

“We’re going to be strippers at Historia’s birthday party tomorrow,” Ymir explained almost off handed.

Nanaba immediately choked on her coffee. It took Ymir swatting her back a few times to get all off the liquid out of her lungs. Once she could breathe, she gave both of them an incredulous look. “Explain this in a logical manner, please.”

Ymir did. She used her business voice and gave Nanaba every dumb positive she could think of. Honestly, the thought was really very amusing. She knew that Sasha definitely had some ulterior motive, but just thinking about how embarrassed it would make Historia made her stomach tingle a little. She knew it was horrible of her, but Ymir relished Historia’s flushed faces and stuttering sentences. She was absolutely fucking adorable like that. Historia was also fucking hot when furious, so if there was a chance to infuriate her too (and totally get turned on as a result) who was she to say no?

“So, you basically want us to go to this party as strippers, where no one really knows us, just to embarrass Historia?”

“I think it would make things entertaining,” Sasha said, shrugging. “You don’t gotta, only if you want to.”

Ymir and Nanaba shared a look. Honestly, Ymir had no idea what Nanaba was thinking or what she felt about the request. She knew, though, that whatever she decided to do Nanaba would probably join her just for the lols.

“We’re in,” Ymir said just as Nanaba opened her mouth.

“Of course we are,” Nanaba sighed, rolling her eyes. “And of course I get dragged into it too.”

“Oh please, we’re ultra-hot together,” Ymir reminded. “Besides, I totally want to get sexy with you on a table or something.”

Nanaba chuckled and went back to drinking her coffee.

“Yas! I am so excited,” Sasha nearly yelled. She was almost vibrating in her seat. “Honestly, you won’t regret this.”

Ymir snickered. “I am almost certain all of us _will_ regret this, but I’m definitely in. So, what exactly is the plan?”

Sasha scooted closer and gestured for them to do the same. Though they did, she never lowered her voice. In fact, she spoke quite loudly. Quite a few people shot them annoyed looks.

“Well, first we tell her you both can’t make it, then…” Sasha leered, “I turn you both into sex objects.”

Nanaba sighed, Ymir preened, and the staff of Jingles considered the fact that they earned way too little money to overhear such conversations so early in the morning.

XxX

Music was playing and girls were dancing and laughing, but all Historia could do was stare at them with a frown.

“Why are you pouting like that?”

Historia jumped at the sound of Annie’s voice, nearly spilling her drink everywhere. “Annie! You scared me, don’t do that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “I’m only over here because Mikasa insisted I come over and check on you. She’s worried.”

Both of them turned to look at Mikasa across the room, who was standing with Sasha and calmly sipping her drink. She gave them a little smile and wave when she noticed them staring.

“Why send _you_ though?” Historia asked. “You have the emotional sensitivity of a bar of soap.”

“Mikasa doesn’t know how to deal with you when you’re sad. You get too intense.”

Historia laughed. “Well, I’m not sad. Okay, I am a little. Ymir and Nanaba let me know this morning that they can’t make it.”

Annie nodded, but her expression stayed carefully neutral. “That sucks. Sorry about that.”

“You don’t even know them.”

“Sure, but like, it’s still shitty of them not to come to your birthday thing.”

Historia sighed and looked down into her cup. “No, I’m not mad at them. I understand things happen. I just… really wanted them here. Especially Ymir.”

Thankfully, Annie didn’t ask her to elaborate. Despite them not really knowing Ymir, besides Sasha, they all knew how disgustingly in love she was with her. Ymir could turn her into a bumbling mess in no time at all. She had constant dreams of Ymir, both sexy ones and romantic ones; where they fucked in every position possible or got married and had a family. She had it _really_ bad.

As for Nanaba, she was plenty attractive. They’d flirted here and there, but Historia’s heart was definitely completely lost to Ymir. She would have a fun night with Nanaba if asked to, but she would give her whole life to Ymir.

Historia sighed again. She noticed that she was alone, Annie having silently walked away to re-join her girlfriend, Mikasa. Sasha came over then, giving her a big, cheeky grin. Historia didn’t trust that smile, but her cheerful friend always had a gift for brightening her mood.

“Turn that frown upside down! It’s your birthday, babe.”

“I know, Sash’, but Ymir isn’t here.”

Sasha shrugged. “So? You can still have a good time without that old bag.”

“Sasha.”

She laughed loudly. “Sorry, you know I love her to death. I’m sure she has a good reason for not coming. Hey, did I mention that I hired entertainment?”

Historia was instantly suspicious. “As in, a DJ or something?”

Sasha’s grin broadened. “Nope.” She popped the _p_ too enthusiastically. “As in, sexy entertainment.”

Historia’s phone began to ring. She eyed Sasha for a moment, wondering how serious she was, then decided she had probably just done something stupid like usual, and excused herself to answer her phone. It was Frieda, and as Historia climbed the stairs she missed the suddenly devious look Sasha gave her.

XxX

Ymir fiddled with her tie in irritation as they climbed out of the expensive, luxurious car. Luckily Nanaba knew someone who knew someone who let them take his incredibly expensive car for the day. It suited their look, so they had to do it. Totally not because they were very much into this idea. The amount of lustful looks they had received when they stopped in town to buy Ymir a new tie had made her almost dizzy with confidence.

“Even though I look insanely hot, I still hate wearing a tie.”

Nanaba glanced over at her as they walked to the door, but Ymir couldn’t see her eyes through her darkly tinted glasses. Her lips were in a thin line, though, and she looked absolutely badass. Her neutral expression only made her more attractive, and in that second before Nanaba smirked and knocked on the door, Ymir really felt attracted to her. It didn’t reach her heart, though, just her dick (which was easy to impress) so she shoved those feelings aside, determined to visit them much later, and straightened her posture.

“You look hot,” Nanaba told her coolly. Ymir still couldn’t see her eyes.

“Thanks,” Ymir responded. “I’d totally fuck us.”

Nanaba’s lips twitched. “I’m sure Historia will want to ravish you.”

She blushed, but she cleared her throat and pretended that she hadn’t heard the comment. Yeah, of course Nanaba knew about her feelings for Historia. Being reminded of them sometimes just made her uncomfortable, because of how it hurt her chest. She needed to focus on this, though, not be a lovesick puppy. She was here to give everyone a truly good time, and hopefully that included Historia.

Ymir was saved from having to articulate a response by Sasha flinging the door open. She had clearly told everyone inside, because when many pairs of eyes glanced their way, they were eager and curious.

A thrill of excitement raced through Ymir’s veins.

“Oh no, looks like some rich butches got lost!” Sasha shouted dramatically. She allowed them inside, grinning so hard it must have hurt.

The two of them stepped carefully inside and made a point to get a good look at everyone. Ymir immediately searched for Historia, but didn’t see her. She was probably here somewhere, and what better way to surprise her than with them half naked?

Sasha scurried away to put the music louder, and as a sexy beat began to play, the volume cranked up way too high, the girls started to mutter excitedly to themselves. Ymir realized she actually didn’t know anyone here besides Sasha, so to everyone else she probably looked like an actual stripper.

“We heard you needed some entertainment!” Ymir yelled loudly, undoing and tossing her tie. When she ripped her shirt open, the girls started to scream in excitement.

Ymir immediately hopped on the table Sasha had provided for them, and then she started to move her body to the music, taking off layers of clothes slowly and precisely. The girls all gathered around the table, and someone even started throwing money. A blonde girl in the front didn’t look very impressed, but the black haired girl behind her was staring at Ymir’s abs with wide, surprised eyes and flushed cheeks. When the blonde girl noticed, she frowned and took her money back.

Ymir felt warm hands on her hips and realized Nanaba had joined her. Incensed by the sexual music and the excitement, Ymir spun around and hooked a finger in Nanaba’s belt, drawing her closer. When they kissed, the girls all screamed. Nanaba groaned into her mouth, most likely just as excited and aroused by the situation. Ymir could already feel a subtle hardness in her pants, and she very seriously considered maybe breaking their no fucking rule. They had slept together a few times, but since they simply didn’t fall in love with each other, and Ymir had eyes for Historia, they had decided that no sex was better.

But Ymir was starting to ache. They were both down to their sports bras and pants, they were kissing enthusiastically and grinding against each other, breathless and sweaty and soaking in the attention from all of the girls. Ymir dropped to her knees and stared up at Nanaba, who was still swaying to the music, her abdomen muscles flexed hard, and undid her zipper. She stood, pulling her pants down as she went. Before her pants reached her knees, a shout flew over the sound of the music and all eyes turned to Historia standing on the stairs, looking absolutely shocked. Ymir licked her lips and schooled her expression.

“Ymir! Nanaba! What are you doing?!”

XxX

“Yeah, yeah, love you too Carrot,” Historia concluded, grinning.

“Have fun at your party, Lettuce,” Frieda replied before laughing. It was a running joke between them of who could use the oddest nickname. They were in the category of food at the moment, much to Historia’s relief. She would rather go a very long time without being called scrotum food again. How did that even work?

“I’ll try. Sasha says she hired some entertainment.”

“Oh, suspicious. Your hot friend not coming?”

Historia frowned at being reminded. “No, Ymir said she had stuff to do. Nanaba too.”

“Aw, poor baby. You don’t get to silently pine over her like usual.”

“Shut your face, Frieda.”

Frieda laughed again. Historia heard the girls start to shout in the other room, though, much louder than the music. When the music suddenly doubled in volume and she could feel the bass in her bones, Historia ended the call—ignoring Frieda’s continued teasing about Ymir—and left her bedroom to hurry down the stairs.

Historia most certainly was _not_ expecting to walk in on Ymir and Nanaba grinding against each other on a table while her friends yelled and tossed money at them. Sasha’s excitement from earlier suddenly made sense, but through her suddenly thundering pulse Historia couldn’t muster more of a reaction than simple arousal when she got a good look at Ymir’s freckled shoulders and abs. When Ymir dropped down and started to slip her pants off, and Historia saw the beginning swell of her ass, she leapt off the stairs and did the first thing her fried brain could think of.

“Ymir! Nanaba! What are you doing?”

As hoped, the stripping and indecent grinding immediately halted. They didn’t seem horrified at her presence, though, and Ymir even gave her a little teasing grin. All of the girls were looking at her with an odd expression too.

“Do you know them?” someone asked.

Historia felt her entire face flush. She wasn’t ready to introduce them as her friends, not yet and especially not after this. She just ignored the question and stormed over to the table.

“With me, **now,** ” she barked at them. Sasha was somewhere laughing her ass off, and the loud music at least masked Historia’s words. Ymir and Nanaba immediately scrambled off the table, and then Historia grabbed them both by the hands and dragged them up the stairs with her.

None of them said a word, even after Historia threw her bedroom door shut and turned to them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. As angry and embarrassed as she was, that was nothing compared to how suddenly wet she felt. Ymir and Nanaba were both shirtless, and Ymir’s pants was falling down. Each time her pants slipped down and she tugged them back, Historia caught a glimpse of her hip bones, and Jesus Christ.

“What the hell?” she simply asked them.

“Happy fucking birthday!” Ymir announced, whipping her arms out to gesture wildly at themselves. Her pants fell to her ankles and she cursed as she bent to pull them back up. “Where the fuck is my belt?” she muttered.

Nanaba, at least, looked remorseful. “I’m sorry, Historia. I got roped into it.”

Historia blistered Nanaba with her glare. “Not a good excuse,” she snapped. “You both realize no one in there knows you, right? They all think you’re legit strippers!”

Ymir snorted. “That was part of the fun.” She grinned widely, showing the sharp points of her teeth. “I felt so sexy out there.”

Historia’s eyes immediately travelled down to their glistening abs and ultimately lower. She bit into her lip. “Is this some sick prank, then? Praying on my attraction?”

Nanaba furrowed her brow a little but Ymir stepped forward, closing the space between them. “What, like you didn’t completely enjoy watching us?” she taunted. Her eyes were wide, a little wild and her pupils were blown wide. This close, Historia finally noticed the not so subtle bulge in her pants.

 _Oh dear lord,_ Historia thought, swallowing. _She’s… that’s…_

Ymir noticed her staring. She at least had the grace to look a little ashamed. “Shit, sorry… I don’t usually just… get hard like this.”

Nanaba made a choking noise. “You’re hard?”

Ymir turned to her, cheeks a little red. “What? You’re hot! We were kissing, for fuck sake. Of course it made me horny.”

Historia took a deep, calming breath. “Are you going to entertain me, then?”

Ymir turned back to her. Instead of smirking as usual, she looked a little surprised. Historia wanted to sigh. When would Ymir drop the act? When would she just make a move? Historia knew Ymir was into her, the tall idiot didn’t hide it well. But Historia just… wanted Ymir to initiate it first. She spent many, many nights fantasising about Ymir in every capacity. Just knowing that Ymir and Nanaba had fucked a few times made her both incredibly horny and horribly jealous. _She_ wanted to fuck Ymir. In fact, she wanted to fuck both of them. But all Ymir did was flirt like an idiot and make jokes and the second it could turn into more than just flirting, she backed out like a chicken.

Historia felt angry. They were here to humiliate her. She knew it. Ymir had agreed to Sasha’s stupid plan all to infuriate and embarrass her. It was a hobby of hers. So, what was she to do? They wouldn’t get away with it, that was for sure. Maybe it was time for Historia to just take control of the situation and fuck them up. They didn’t know this side of her yet, so she would show them.

“You know what, never mind,” she snapped, letting the true force of her anger colour her words. “You did this just to get under my skin, and guess what, it worked.” She levelled them both with a spitfire glare. “If you’re both done making a fool of me on my own fucking birthday, maybe you should go.”

Historia felt a sick thrill at the looks of pure alarm on both of their faces. She had never spoken to them like this, but they really did deserve it. No one really knew this, but Historia had a problem with her temper. Years of learning to control it meant that she usually get herself under wraps before she lashed out at people, but her temper still flared up. Now she felt no inclination to soften her emotions.

“Historia, wait…” Ymir looked like a lost puppy. “I’m sorry.”

Historia swept her hand dismissively. “Forget it. I’m pissed the fuck off now. Why do you always do this to me, Ymir? Nanaba, why do you always go with what Ymir wants?”

Nanaba looked entirely lost. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. She covered her barely clad chest with her arms, almost like she felt naked. Good.

“Please don’t be pissed at Nana, this is all on me,” Ymir hurried. “Sasha suggested this and I thought it would be hilarious. And you know, maybe I hoped you’d really enjoy the show and maybe make a move on me or something.” She frowned, a look so odd on her usually smirking face. “I’m sorry Historia.”

Historia kept her face mildly disgusted. “You wanted me to make a move on you?” she asked. Her heart started to race. Was Ymir about to…?

Ymir flushed. “Yeah! Okay? I like you.”

“Ymir,” Nanaba interjected sternly from behind them. Her look was serious, and when Ymir looked at her they had a silent moment of communication. Ymir visibly paled when she turned back around.

“Actually,” Ymir started, licking her lips. “I more than just like you, Historia. I’m in love with you. Like, super fucking in love with you. Maybe my way of showing that is just to be a dickhead.”

Historia wanted to throw her hands up and yell in triumph. She absolutely did not, but she did soften her expression slightly. “You’re in love with me?”

Ymir looked away. She clasped her longs fingers together—letting her pants slide to the floor—and stared at them. “Yeah, I guess.”

Historia inhaled. “Me too.” Ymir’s head snapped up, so Historia hurried to continue. “I feel the same way, Ymir. I’ve known you have feelings for me since we first met. You’re incredibly obvious. I was just waiting for you to start something. I also know you and Nanaba have a friends with benefits thing, and it really made me jealous. Why would you fuck her, but not try to fuck me?”

Ymir visibly swallowed. “My feelings for you frighten the shit out of me.”

“They do,” Nanaba agreed helpfully. “She’s a baby about feelings.”

They fell silent and stared at each other. So much emotion hung in the air around them, it was stifling. Historia was still angry, but that merely fed the throb of arousal between her legs. Her clit was absolutely aching and her thighs felt slick. She could let this one slide, tell them to leave so she could cool off. She didn’t really want to.

“So, what now?” Nanaba finally asked. She looked between them nervously. With her aroused state, it was easy for Historia to really appreciate the attractiveness of Nanaba’s face. She was absolutely delicious to look at, even if Ymir was who Historia desperately wanted.

“Well, we’re technically here to entertain the birthday girl, right?” Ymir suggested.

Historia lifted a brow. “Oh?”

Ymir stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside. She was still incredibly hard in her boxer briefs. Historia wondered what her cock looked like, how it would feel between her lips or her legs. She swallowed.

“Yeah,” Ymir continued. “In fact, we’ll do anything you want, His’. If you want us to leave, we will. If you want us to stay then, well…” She let the suggestion hang, eyes suddenly molten.

Historia absolutely accepted the offer. Nanaba didn’t seem worried at all, and in fact her face filled with excitement and curiosity. No doubt she would go with whatever happened. Nanaba tended to be like that. So long as she had a good time, she didn’t mind doing whatever with whoever. Historia shivered.

“What would you say to giving me a private show, then?”

Ymir and Nanaba shared a look. “Done,” Ymir said. “Anything you want.”

Historia grinned. “Okay. Continue what you were doing out there, but only for me this time.” She locked her bedroom door, sent Sasha a quick text to send everyone home and to also leave the premises, then sunk into her comfortable reading chair.

Without hesitation they started to dance again. They slid their bodies together, fingers caressing skin, eyes consuming each other. Whatever song they had in their heads was incredibly erotic. They slowly and sensually removed the last of their clothing, palming each other’s breasts and squeezing an ass cheek. Historia couldn’t help but stare pointedly at their obvious erections, so before they could slip out of their underwear, Historia told them to stop.

“Kiss each other,” she commanded breathlessly.

They did so happily. Historia watched them with a hunger burning deep in her gut. Ymir was a biter and Nanaba seemed all too happy to allow her to enjoy her mouth. Their lips moulded together almost aggressively but it was the most sensual thing Historia had ever seen. She slid her hand underneath her shirt and caressed her belly, trying to resist the urge to touch herself.

“Anything else you want?” Ymir asked her in a sultry voice, breaking away from Nanaba’s lips to trail bites along her throat.

Historia’s mouth felt incredibly dry. “Take each other’s cocks out,” she choked out. Her heart was palpitating from the amount of hormones pumping into her system. “Stroke each other and keep kissing.”

Ymir lifted a brow at her, as if she was impressed by the request, and then they obeyed. Historia had to suck in a deep breath when Ymir tugged Nanaba’s cock out and immediately started to stroke it with an ease and practise that could only come with familiarity. Nanaba jerked helplessly against her palm and fumbled a little to get Ymir out, but she managed it, and then their kissing increased in fervour and they lazily stroked each other to full, raging hardness. Historia was across the room, but she could see the firm shapes of their cocks, the reddened heads smeared with their own wetness.

She couldn’t contain it anymore. Gasping in shallow breaths, Historia shoved her hand down her panties and found her swollen clit like a predator on the hunt. At the first contact of her finger, she jerked at the sharp jab of pleasure. She started rubbing herself hard and fast, eyes glued to the sight of them stroking each other and kissing, and then she cried out and shuddered as her orgasm washed through her. It was intense but over quickly, and then she removed her hand and lifted her eyes to meet theirs.

They had stopped what they were doing to watch her come, eyes wide and lustful.

“Take those off,” Historia commanded, “and then get on the bed.”

XxX

They climbed on the bed, Ymir on top, and stared into each other’s eyes. Ymir could hear the short breaths Nanaba took and it only worked her up even more to know how worked up Nanaba was. She could also _feel_ it when Nanaba’s cock slid against her hip.

“I want you to thrust against each other,” Historia commanded from her chair. She now had her hand back in her underwear, and Ymir could make out the movements of her fingers thrusting inside of herself. A flood of wetness leaked out of Ymir at the sight. Her cock absolutely throbbed.

Nanaba started to move first. She grabbed both of their cocks and held them together, thrusting herself against Ymir and her hand. Ymir groaned loudly. Pleasure raced up her spine. Honestly, the feeling of another throbbing, warm dick against her own was a fascinatingly wonderful feeling. They started kissing again, Nanaba’s lips making Ymir absolutely dizzy. Their thrusting became hurried and sloppy and if Historia hadn’t suddenly interrupted them, they probably would have come all over each other.

Ymir’s eyes popped open when Historia pressed a hand to her chest and then gently pushed her. She sat up immediately, eyes dropping to Historia’s now bare chest. She’d gotten naked. When had she climbed on the bed? God, her thighs were glistening. Ymir could see her pussy, wet and dripping. She was pink and puffy, and her fingers were wet too. Ymir could smell her, the arousal, and the sweat of all of them. It made her drunk.

Instead of saying anything, Historia simply wrapped her hands around their cocks, sticky and wet, and held them together much like Nanaba had. She leaned down and swirled her tongue around both of the heads, and together they moaned like starved animals. Historia’s tongue was skilful and so warm, and when she managed to slide them both inside of her mouth, Ymir saw stars. Multiple sensations of Historia’s hand and mouth, and Nanaba’s cock sent shockwaves through Ymir’s system.

“Historia, fuck,” Ymir groaned.

“Oh god,” Nanaba added.

Historia hummed happily. She alternated between individually sucking their cocks, to sucking both, to just stroking them with her hands.

“You’re amazing,” Ymir told her. “You feel so good.”

“You both taste amazing,” Historia purred. The way she crouched there, eyes fixated on what her hands were doing, her lips wet with their come and her own spit, made Ymir tingle all over. She could definitely admit that seeing Historia like this was a complete and utter turn on. She seemed to be so hungry, so ready to devour.

Historia worked them up so beautifully, but she knew just when to stop. Nanaba started to thrust slightly, her brows creased, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Ymir knew she was about to come, and that knowledge made her cock throb so hard she grunted.

“Gonna—”

Historia stopped. The orgasm, so close to rushing over her, retreated immediately. Ymir whined unhappily, but before she could complain she realized Historia had climbed on top of Nanaba’s face.

“Eat me,” Historia told her firmly. Nanaba groaned and did as she was told, and Historia’s head fell back and a moan dropped from her lips. “Ymir,” she gasped. She reached out and grabbed hold of Ymir’s hand. “Fuck me.”

Ymir licked her lips. _Oh god, this is really happening._ She scooted closer and grabbed her cock. Historia was gently rocking as Nanaba lapped at her clit, so Ymir had to hold her still long enough to slide her cock inside of her. Despite this being their first time, it slid in easily. Historia was so turned on and so wet that there was barely any resistance. But the moment Ymir’s cock slid all the way inside, Historia’s inner muscles clamped down on her and rippled, and she almost fell forward at the pleasure of it. Her eyelids began to tingle.

At Historia’s lustful command, Ymir began to thrust. She watched the way her cock spread Historia wide, how her pussy pulled taught with every thrust. Occasionally she felt Nanaba’s tongue on her cock as it slid in and out, and each time she saw stars. Historia shoved her fingers through Nanaba’s hair and tugged hard just as Ymir felt her insides ripple. Ymir came absolutely undone.

“Historia, fuck… fuck I’m gonna… Historia!” She jerked forward and came, hot spurts shooting into Historia like this was the first and last time she would ever come. Historia immediately followed her, her hips jerking wildly as she rode Nanaba’s tongue and Ymir’s cock, until the waves of pleasure ebbed away and they all exhaled together.

She seemed far from satisfied. Historia pulled away, Ymir’s cock sliding out and plopping down against Nanaba’s thigh. Nanaba’s face was smeared with wetness, but she looked dazed.

“Sit back,” Historia told her, pushing Ymir until she had her back pressed to the headboard of the bed. Historia then took hold of her half hard cock and slid it into her mouth. Ymir felt dizzy watching Historia suck on the cock that had just been inside of her, and the different sort of warmth made her writhe in pleasure. Her abs were pulled so taut that she could probably break something on them.

Nanaba didn’t lay back and watch. When Historia asked her to, Nanaba sprang up and positioned behind her. Ymir watched, entranced, as Nanaba slid inside of her. The both of them moaned, making Ymir breathless with arousal, and then she started to lazily thrust. Unlike Ymir’s hurried movements earlier, Nanaba took her time thrusting, sliding her cock in and out of Historia’s dripping pussy. Ymir listened to the wet sounds of them fucking and watched as Historia happily sucked her off. Historia’s tongue did absolutely fucking amazing things to her sensitive skin. Once Ymir’s cock hardened fully again, Historia pulled away and moved up along Ymir’s body. Ymir realized with a thrill that Historia wanted to sit on her face.

Without warning, Ymir was suddenly looking at the beautiful sight of Historia’s pussy. She was completely smooth, but her lips were glistening and her inner folds pink. Her clit looked engorged and throbbing, and Ymir immediately drew it into her mouth. At the first heady taste of Historia on her tongue, Ymir groaned and a pulse of wetness leaked from her cock.

“Nana, fuck Ymir,” Historia cried out in a moan. She grabbed her own breasts and tweaked her nipples, but shut her eyes tightly as Ymir swirled the tip of her tongue around her clit.

Ymir couldn’t see, but she felt Nanaba’s hand on her hip, and then her cock slowly slid inside. The stretch was delicious and familiar, since Nanaba usually loved to fuck her like this, and Ymir ascended into heaven. Historia rode her tongue like an animal and Nanaba fucked her like a saint. The mix of rough and gentle made Ymir’s head swim.

They were going to kill her.

Historia twisted around so that she was facing Nanaba. Ymir wanted to complain, because she lost her view of Historia’s beautiful breasts, but then Historia grabbed hold of her throbbing shaft and started to stroke it, and her vision wavered. She continued to work her mouth against Historia’s pussy as Historia stroked and worked her cock and Nanaba thrust expertly inside of her. Ymir could hear the sound of them kissing and moaning into each other’s mouth, and then Nanaba was coming inside of her in gushes of liquid hot come, and then she jerked hard and came as well. Nanaba pulled out, and together the two of them came all over Historia’s heaving chest. By the end of it she had come dripping from her stiff, pink nipples.

Ymir barely heard Historia’s command as she climbed off the bed and headed over to her dresser.

“Nanaba, ride Ymir until I’m back.”

Nanaba immediately crawled atop her body. “Ymir,” Nanaba choked out. She aligned herself, and then sank down as far as she could go. Ymir choked back a sob.

“Nanaba, fuck,” she groaned. “I’m literally going to die.”

Nanaba laughed. She started to lift and drop, her cock swaying with the movement. “Can’t say it isn’t a bad way to go.”

Nanaba twisted slightly, moving in such a way that made Ymir twinge with absolute pleasure. She groaned loudly and shut her eyes tight. “Fuck, how do you ride so well?”

Nanaba gasped softly and pressed her hands against Ymir’s abdomen. “Doing it often enough,” she answered with a breathless laugh.

They continued like that, Nanaba slowly riding her cock, dropping little moans every now and then. Historia joined them but merely watched, seeming to enjoy the sight more than anything. Before either of them could come again, Historia told them to stop. Nanaba unhappily climbed off. Ymir’s dick slapped against her belly, wet and dripping.

Historia lifted her hand, revealing the thing she had left them to get. It was a big bottle of lube, half empty. She smiled deviously, and Ymir realized what she wanted to do.

“Do you know how to prepare someone for anal?” Historia asked.

Ymir’s heart thudded hard. “Yes,” she choked out. She licked her lips. “I do.”

Historia smirked at her. “Good.” She handed the lube over, then pushed Nanaba down, climbed on top of her, aligned her cock with her entrance, and slid down. Nanaba choked out a moan.

Ymir thought that after the amount of fucking she had just experienced, she wouldn’t be able to go again. But fuck, knowing what Historia wanted next, and watching the two of them fuck made her cock pop right back up. She was aching, if she was honest. Her head had never felt so raw and sensitive, but there was absolutely no way she wasn’t going to end this threesome without coming in Historia’s ass.

Breathless and eager, Ymir joined them and covered her finger in lube. She gently probed at Historia’s other entrance, timed it with Nanaba’s thrusts and managed to get a single finger in. Historia released high pitched, arousing moans, and when Ymir started to gently fuck her ass with one finger, she was nearly screaming.

If anyone had stayed in the apartment, then they had definitely heard that. Scratch that, the neighbours had probably heard her.

Ymir enjoyed working her finger in and out for a moment. Nanaba was groaned in time with her movements, and then Historia told her to replace her finger. Ymir’s heart pulsed. Arousal and excitement filled her belly. Her cock was straining again, the veins popping, throbbing. Her cock had never been this hard before.

Even though she hardly needed it, Ymir poured more lube over her shaft, stroked herself to spread it, and then applied some to Historia as well. When she finally pressed the head of her cock against Historia, she forced them to stop moving so that she could get inside. Nanaba got the hint and stopped thrusting, but she sat up and took Historia’s mouth with her own. Ymir let them kiss each other as she focused on slowly and gently working herself inside. To her surprise, before long she was able to slide halfway in. Historia’s body simply opened up for her.

Historia sighed against Nanaba’s mouth. “You’re both inside,” she purred. “It feels so good.”

Ymir leaned forward and pressed her lips to Historia’s shoulder. With all of the sex and the orgasms, she hadn’t really taken a moment to really think about her feelings. Her arousal took a sudden backseat to the love and emotion she felt for Historia. She peppered light, loving kisses along her shoulder and neck, and she loved the sighs it brought out.

“I love you,” Ymir told her softly. She nibbled on her ear. “I really do.”

Historia’s breath hitched. “Ymir…” Her voice wavered, almost like it was heavy with tears.

After adjusting, they started to thrust together. As Ymir thrust in, Nanaba pulled out. They could feel each other through the layer of skin between them, and it was intense to experience. They fucked Historia with feeling, Ymir’s stemming from love and Nanaba’s probably just from her natural gentleness.

Together, all three of them came. Ymir and Nanaba emptied themselves inside of Historia for the last time, and Historia eagerly took everything they had to offer as she shuddered and screamed their names. They fell sideways, Historia slipping off of Nanaba’s cock, but Ymir still saying inside.

Ymir simply held her, too exhausted to think of moving. Nanaba moved closer to join them, and they held Historia in their arms. After a while Ymir’s cocks imply slipped out, now soft.

They were all wet and sticky, and the room smelt heavily of sex, but they were content. Historia’s hair was all over the place and the only sound was their laboured breathing, but Ymir was content. She had never felt so sated before, ever. She wouldn’t be surprised if she could never get hard again. Sex was ruined for her after this, if she couldn’t have it with Historia.

A harsh pang of emotion hit Ymir in the chest, and she gently cupped Historia’s face, turning it so that they could kiss. Her lips tasted like home, and they only stirred the emotions in her chest.

“Historia,” Ymir mumbled against her lips. “Will you be my girlfriend after this?”

Historia moved closer, moulding their bodies together. She was all soft and warm and they fit together perfectly. “Of course,” Historia replied. She found Ymir’s other hand and intertwined their fingers. “I want no one but you, Ymir.”

“Hey,” Nanaba voiced beside them, jokingly offended. They laughed and pulled her into their embrace.

“I don’t mind inviting you often,” Historia told her, pressing a light kiss against her jaw. “You were amazing.”

Nanaba grinned. “Thank you. I think my dick is broken though. I’m going to hurt for days.”

Ymir laughed in sympathy. “Me too.”

“Worth it,” all three toned together. They stared at each other and laughed. It was definitely worth it, sore muscles and all.


End file.
